Back To Life
by animachine
Summary: After a year Reese finally begins to make peace with Carters death or does the machine have other plans. Really bad summary... AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first venture into fanfic hopefully multichapter. Reese and Carter where the most intriguing without breaking a sweat, pulling most instantly into their universe. This is just my two cents. I hope you like it The mistakes are mine the characters and the show are not. Please Review.

Chapter 1

Lionel sat on a bench facing the river and lifted his face to the sun he never really was a sunshine kind of guy but he was today, the anniversary. This was one of the last places he talked to her... Carter, his partner, the woman who became his friend. He thought about the journey they traveled not trusting one another to him becoming the best partner she ever had. Lionel chuckled as he remembered asking her for her first name while they were working the Ronny Middleton case "you got a first name Carter, my friends call me Lionel"

"Yea detective"….

"Something funny Lionel"? The familiar whispery voice bringing him out of his reverie "What are you doing here? Captains gonna have your ass if those case files aren't done."

'While I appreciate the concern for my ass Lionel I'm here to keep you company". Reese sat down next to Fusco not ready to admit he didn't want to be anywhere near his desk not today. They sat silently facing the water when Reese began to speak "Do you ever wonder how she did all the things she did for us? Fusco was beyond speechless he couldn't believe tall, dark and sullen would ever share his feelings with him let alone anything that had to do with Carter. ….Reese continued she saved our lives more than once. Reese was thinking about the time she dropped everything to fly to Texas to help him save Finch or how she defended him to Agent Donnelly when he finally caught up to them..." she was a good mom, a good cop, a really good friend"... At that last statement Fusco couldn't hold back his laughter Reese turned and stared at Fusco "sorry big guy but is that still your story that Carter was a friend? See me and lady commando are friends me and fruit loops you could kinda call friends but you and Carter that was a completely different animal. Who took on a dozen U.S. Marshalls to get to Quinn after Simmons shot her? I was in that hallway at that DOD Facility when she was ready to get blown up with you till we reminded her of her kid …not to mention lady commando told me about the time you were being chased by some unis and you called Carter to check up on her _to see if she was **okay**_ who does that? oh and let's not forget the time you threatened to kill me if anything happened to her when Elias put the hit on her….no that's a little more than friendship, my friend"

Reese looked out over the water taking in what Fusco was saying he had to admit Carter was totally unexpected and losing her affected him in a way he still couldn't explain….stepping in to save him too many times to count, especially that night taking a bullet to the chest and dying in his arms Letting him get away from Mark Snow, never giving up on him, bringing a level of conscience he hadn't experienced in a long time that night in the morgue still haunted him he just had to express something of how he felt about her.

"Look all I'm saying is that she would want you to make peace with whats happened not walk around all broody like you've been this last year why don't you go tell her goodbye"? Reese turned and looked at Fusco again giving him the all too familiar you've got to be kidding me smirk..." What? Your shrink never talked to you about stuff like that it's called bringing closure"... Fusco making air quotes …sounds corny but it works.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reese sat in his car for over an hour after he had arrived at the cemetery. Could he do this? Carter had been such a big part of his life for over two years. She was one of the few he could trust even when they were at odds with one another she could even make him smile…. His mind wandered back to the time he had used Carter, Shaw, and Zoe as bait in the Murphy case he was speechless when she walked into the safe house in that leather dress and how he regretted his decision when Ian pick her from the dating profile or even when she turned up at the hospital when he got shot by the number during that armour car robbery. ….he chuckled to himself Carter would be giving him a hard time **him** hesitating to get this done he climbed out of the car. As he walked up to her headstone his mouth went dry when the shiny object caught his attention…it was the bullet he had given to her that night in the morgue


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to everyone one for the reviews. A shout out to those I can't answer directly. you all help keep the creative juices flowing. Here is the next chapter I took some liberties and used vignettes to help accelerate the story. Hope you enjoy! again the mistakes are mine the characters and show are not.

#JossCarterisEternal

Back to Life

Chapter 2

Joss pounded her frustrations out on the punching bag with each hit she wondered in her mind when; when would she be allowed to go home, when would she see Taylor her baby again, how was he doing, when could she go back to her life and her unfinished business with John...

As she finished up she began to take off her boxing gloves her physical therapist Tyson tossed her a towel "wow Joss you went all warrior goddess on that bag, sure glad I'm not on the receiving end." he joked. Joss gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Ty." she greeted "I'm just working hard so I can finally go home." Ty smiled at her but he didn't respond…

Joss couldn't understand she had been in this facility for a year at first it was understandable after the shooting she was no condition to do anything or go anywhere being so close to dying but as she grew stronger and the more questions she asked the more tight-lipped the staff became. She had no idea where she was being held or why but they didn't treat her like a prisoner. She worried about John and Finch she didn't know if they was dead or alive since there was no news of that night or news of any kind she was utterly in the dark. Surly Finch's super computer would have let them know where she was and if John were alive he would have come for her by now. She needed to know.

Joss finished toweling off and came to stand directly in front of Ty **"I WANT TO GO HOME!"**

"You know that's not possible Jocelyn we've discussed this " Dr Morgan Cutler answered joining them "it's safer for all involved the longer you stay off the grid."

She turned to Dr. Cutler Why? Safer for Who? Why are you holding me here? what the hell in going on? The interrogator rising up in her.

"Jocelyn if you don't calm yourself we'll have to sedate you."

"Fine! I'm calm!" As she stormed off to her room thinking to herself I am so busting out of here!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Control stood looking out the window of her office. Things had been very uneasy in Washington the last few months after all this time she still couldn't believe Northern Lights had been exposed. she wanted to put a bullet in that Vigilance leaders head for leaking that information to the press but It seems the explosion in New York took care of that. Things had gone from bad to worse no one dared mention any type of surveillance privately, but the public push had been surveillance to catch any terrorist at all cost …rumors were swirling about the new system that had come on-line Samaritan but to get anyone to talk about it openly was next to impossible the general consensus had been_ ignorance is bliss _and it seemed those in the intelligence business were constantly looking over their shoulder. There was a knock on her door.

'Come In"

"Ma'am we received word the subject is strong enough for questioning"

"Let them know I'm on my way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finch was having a particularly trying morning. It had been several days since the team had gotten a number things were back to a form of normal but he was still having a difficult time understanding his creation. He knew the machine couldn't communicate the way it wanted to with Samaritan up and running but the fact that it still chose to communicate with Root disappointed him. He sat at his computer screens keying in some code when he heard footsteps approaching the subway car but he didn't look up

"Ms. Groves time to change personas again. " as Root walked up pulling off a long black wig

"Yes Harold after all it's been two days. She's managed to get a message to me and she's sending me on a mission outside the city. I'll be out of touch for a couple of days"

Root donned a blond bob wig and hipster glasses and she began to strip off her outfit she was wearing.

Harold looked up at Root a look of puzzlement on his face not reacting to her partially clad body.

"Don't tell me you still worry about me Harry" Root replied. "besides she has me visiting a sick friend she assured me there's no threat" and when Root was done changing she was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John plopped down at his desk at the eighth he had some rough nights ever since the visit to the cemetery and finding that bullet he hadn't slept soundly since.

"Damn Riley you look terrible." Fusco said sitting down at his desk. "When was the last time you slept."

John just glared at Fusco with red rimmed eyes. He got up to go to the bathroom. He was glad it was empty when he entered. He splashed cold water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He did look terrible but he wondered

Is it possible? Could Joss still be alive?


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews it really is encouraging me to keep going. I posted 2 Chapters this time because of the holidays and school I'm not sure when I'll be posting next. a couple things I want to mention the chapters are dialogue heavy so I hope I didn't make it to confusing and 'root is in one of the chapters I hope I captured her essence correctly...All mistakes are my own..the show and characters are not. Hope you enjoy and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Chapter 3

Joss looked at herself in the mirror dressed in yoga pants and a bright yellow sports bra. She was preparing for her morning workout with TY. The daily routine was paying off she had regained muscle and strength "you look good girl" turning back and forth admiring herself. Thinking back to how scrawny and weak she looked after the surgeries she was very grateful. She made sure her makeup and hair were perfect. She spritzed herself with a light mist of jasmine thankful they provided some comforts of home. It was time to begin phase one of her plan to escape. Tyson was the center. She knew he was attracted to her, he had been for a while, she never encouraged him but she needed him to gain access to parts of the facility that she wasn't allowed in, she didn't like using her feminine wiles to manipulate men but desperate times and all. She headed out to begin her performance. Tyson was already in the gym when she arrived.

"Good morning Ty", Joss greeted brightly.

"Hey Joss, Is everything okay."

"What do you mean?"

Look I know how upset you've been lately. I know how badly you want to be with your son. things seemed to hit you pretty hard the other day." Joss looked down at the floor.

"You see right through me don't you," she whispered. " Yes Ty, I'm so worried about my boy, my mom it's just so hard being away from them." Her eyes started tearing up She didn't have to fake her feelings this was genuine. Her heart was breaking for Taylor and she needed to know about John. Ty moved forward and embraced her.

"I'm sorry, Ty I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems."

"It's okay Joss." he whispered looking into her big brown tear stained eyes. They moved closer together Ty lifted her chin their lips about to touch as Dr. Cutler walked in on the display and cleared his throat.

"Oh Dr. Cutler I'm sorry," as she pulled away from Tyson.

"Excuse me please," as she brushed past them to return to her room. Smiling to herself glad she was making inroads. Ty shook himself and began to clear up some stray gym equipment.

"A word Mr. Tyson"

"Yea Doc?"

"Just what do you think you are doing? "

"She was upset, she started to cry, and it was just a hug."

"And what clearly looked like a near kiss. You've been working very closely with Ms. Carter for the past several months I hope you aren't developing feelings for her, remember she was an interrogator in the military and she is trained to spot and manipulate a person's weaknesses. Just be warned."

"It's alright Doc I got this!" Ty responded confidently

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joss sat out on the grounds thinking about her time with Tyson damn Dr. Cutlers timing was perfect she was glad to leave him wanting more. She was willing to take this as far as it had to go she just hoped beyond hope she would not have to sleep with him. She went back to her observations. It was Friday which meant minimal staff was on duty compared to other days of the week, guess they figured she wouldn't be a problem, hadn't been so far. there was no traffic noise which probably meant they were far from any well-traveled road or highway. There was no planes or helicopters overhead which meant they weren't near an airport. Joss sighed as she looked around the one thing she had noticed is there were no visible security cameras anywhere in facility or on the grounds which made her very nervous.

A nurse with short blond hair and blue scrubs sat down across from her not breaking her concentration.

"Is it all right if I join you?" It wasn't unusual for members of the nursing staff to join her for lunch or dinner they would engage in light fluffy conversation.

"Sure" joss continued to observe her surroundings not giving the nurse second thought.

"You're looking better than expected for a dead woman."

Joss brought her focus on the nurse and stared at her….her eyes narrowing in recognition. Why did she so look familiar?

"Joss I'm hurt you don't remember me." Root smiled. The Hotel, the FBI Command Center Joss remembered her Dr. Carolyn Turning.

"You're that phony doctor that took Fin"….joss hissed

"I did bring him back well the big lug came and took him back but we're all friends now." Root smiled just as suddenly she turned serious and leaned forward.

"Look we don't have much time a lot has happened since you've been gone and I can't explain it all right now but she says it's time for you to come back to life.

"She who? What are you talking about?"

"Harold's machine. You called her a super computer she sent me to bring you home."

Joss couldn't believe it Harold's computer sending for her?

"You're going to have a visitor in a day or two and she's going to ask you questions about your investigation of Alicia Corwin's murder. Let's just say you garnered some unwanted attention in Washington because of it, let's just say you woke the sleeping bear." Joss stared at Root speechless.

"I promise Harold will explain everything after we get you out of here. Take this" Root slid joss one of the VHF phones. I'll text you with the exit strategy she gives us when it's time and please for now this has to be between us. You can't include Harold just yet and you definitely cannot contact the big lug… I mean john you'll put their lives in danger if you do."

"Why the hell should I or would I trust anything you have to tell me"

Root leaned back in her chair and smiled brightly at Joss "because I'm the only one who knows you're here and the machine wants it that way. When I come back I'll even bring Shaw so we can have some bonding time it'll be like a girl's night out."

And with that Root was gone heading back the way she came.

Chapter 4

Control entered the main building at the facility meeting with Dr. Cutler. "How is our guest?"

"She's doing quite well ma'am, growing stronger, asking lots of questions."

"Where is she? It's time to find out what she knows if anything," as they moved to the conference room?

Joss was seated at a large conference table she had only been on the other side of an interrogation in training but she knew the classic setup they would probably come with the good cop bad cop routine first, as she settled in her seat preparing herself mentally for the questioning to come.

"Good morning Jocelyn. May I call you Jocelyn? Control sat cross from her with a smile.

"Call me Carter." Joss sensed this woman was very bad news and noticed she didn't offer a name.

"Fine… Ms. Carter there are just a few questions I need to ask you about the murder of Alicia Corwin she was found shot in New York and I know you were part of the investigation, are there any details that come to mind.

"Well it has been a while and there's this little thing of recovering from a gunshot wound to the chest so details are kind of sketchy." Joss answered sarcastically.

I'm sorry Ms. Carter but I believe you may have information that may tie to a computer system called Northern Lights. Miss Corwin worked with the team then disappeared I need to know what brought her out of hiding. Joss took a deep breath and shifted in her chair.

"As I said it been a while ago and from what I remember there were no real leads in the case." Joss knew it somehow tied to John and Finch it still wasn't clear how. She called her contacts in Washington pulled in favors and used every ounce of goodwill she had left to get the details she had.

"Do you remember Agent Mark Snow?" Control watched her intently for a reaction.

"Yes. He was CIA following up on my man in the suit investigation but that case was closed after his death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think ma'am?" as control watched Joss leave the conference room.

"She knows something just not sure what. Let's give her a couple of days to meditate on our little meeting. And if she doesn't cooperate when we meet again well…we'll just Gitmo her ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joss was nervous she hoped she didn't give anything away it's the little tells a pro looks for. It worried her she was in the dark concerning Harold's computer. She thought John's warning about her life not being hers any more after she saw Snow in the bomb vest. Corwin tied in but how? She remembers the look on his face when she told him she knew about the computer how startled he looked. She laid on her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

John sat across from her in the diner turning the Fujami badge over and over in his fingers

_Been doing a little work on the side? He asked_

_I'm a Homicide Detective john you know what I do you shouldn't have brought me in if you didn't want me to ask questions_

_And you're sure it was Snow?_

_I saw him fleeing the scene of the crime wearing a bomb vest. He looked helpless and desperate like someone was holding him on a string said to tell you that she is planning something…..something big_

_Who?_

_That's what I want to know. Do you know what this is all about and if you did would you even tell me?_

_You're one hell of a detective Carter and I can't stop you from looking but you already know quite a bit about me, Finch Then you may know we once had people who cared about us. Not anymore. But you…you still have your son, your life is still yours so I think the real question you have to ask yourself, Detective is how much more you really want to know…._

All of a sudden a buzzing noise went off in the diner and John disappeared. Joss woke up with a start

The VHF phone was buzzing. Fridays the day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First of all thank you so much for the reviews and the support I am trying to respond to you all. Secondly our beloved show leaves more questions than it answers and mine were about Alicia Corwin I always wondered if she somehow had an encounter with Decima during her time preparing the machine. so her part in the story is pure speculation on my part and not canon. In chapter 4 there were some serious mistakes (they will be corrected) please forgive me and never trust auto correct LOLOL so here is the next chapter all mistakes are mine the show and characters are not.

Chapter 5

Joss took in a deep breath, held it, and let it out. Today was the day she was going home, back to Taylor, back to her life, back to John. She had received instructions via the phone Root had given her, hopefully every contingency had been covered, based on her own surveillance and what the machine had uncovered about the facility. Now she had to go about her daily routine; workout with Ty, lunch out on the grounds, it was a brisk day it wasn't unusual for her to be out for long periods of time. Joss told the nursing staff being in the cold air help sooth her PTSD whenever she experienced symptoms. The only change of the day, she had invited Ty to join her for dinner in her room.

"Almost time, okay girl, you can do this", mentally encouraging herself. There was a knock at her door, "seven o'clock you're right on time Ty" smiling as she opened the door only to be greeted by Dr. Cutler.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ms. Carter but Mr. Tyson will not be joining you this evening." As he stepped inside he began taking in his surroundings. Joss had what looked like a very special evening planned, lit candles, a bottle of wine chilling on the table, smooth jazz playing softly in the background, then his eyes landed on her, she was dressed in a pair of form fitting black jeans that accentuated every curve with a low cut pink sweater her hair in soft curls resting on her shoulders a hint of jasmine in the air. "Very seductive Ms. Carter sorry to thwart your plans." Cutler pretending he was not affected by how she looked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, it's just a friendly dinner, nothing special"...

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you? I suspect you had something a little more elaborate planned for our Mr. Tyson." He chuckled. "Well let me return the favor, you have company coming later and your friend from the other day has some special plans of her own."

Cutler unexpectedly lunged forward and grabbed her, "What are you doing?" she yelled caught off guard by his actions. She automatically went into defense mode and began to fight back striking him with a blow to the side of his head, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come!" Cutler called out struggling with Joss thinking one of his staff members had come to help, just as the door opened a man appeared then Cutler saw a being syringe plunged into his neck, the man falling forward unconscious revealing a smiling Root holding a gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Cutler asked holding on to Joss.

"Not really important, now let her go….**she** told me no killing so today's your lucky day" Root waved the gun to get him to release Joss. "You ready" Root asked joss, "give me just one second to change and to take care of some unfinished business." As she turned to face Cutler.

"Doc it was nice knowing you and thanks for the hospitality." Joss being sarcastic as she punched him and knocked him out cold," and that woman was no friend." she said shaking out her hand. "Now let's out of here."

As Root zipped tied the doctors' hands and ankles together, joss quickly changed out of the sweater to a black t shirt, and jacket, tucking her hair under a black baseball cap. When she was ready Root pulled a gun and some extra clips out of a backpack she was carrying and handed them to her. "Present from Shaw" as Joss took the gun and checked it out. "Nano! My girl Shaw!" she tucked it neatly into the back of her waistband and the extra clips in the pocket of her jacket, then they quickly and quietly exited the building coming out the back to a waiting motorcycle.

"She knows it's not your favorite mode of transportation but we need the maneuverability in case we're followed. Shaw has a car waiting at the main highway we'll transfer there." They climbed on the bike and were off, Joss holding on for dear life and Root enjoying every minute of it…..odd they were not being followed, Joss had expected some resistance to her escape but this…. there was nothing. They finally met up with Shaw at the main road. "Hey!" Shaw greeted Carter with a rare smile "good to have you back, you know we'll crack open some diesel to celebrate later." As they peeled off down the highway. "She says there is a gas station a few miles from here…."Why are we stopping wouldn't they expect that" Joss asked peering out the back window. "She says they've implanted a locater chip that's why it was so easy for you to get away. They would be able to track your every move. When they got to the station Shaw pulled off to a deserted end of the parking lot avoiding the security cameras. Root pulled out of the back pack a scalpel, tweezers, some gauze and disinfectant. "Now let's see what we have? As root climbed into the backseat with Carter" I need you to lie back and pull your pants down." Root playfully licked her lips

"Don't mess with her Root she doesn't know you like that! Besides I'm pretty she will shoot you" Shaw intervened "oh you're no fun alright down to business. "May I?" as Root began to inspect some of the scar tissue on Joss' chest where she found a small transceiver implanted in the healing skin. As she examined the incision "that should heal much better now"…... With the chip removed they made sure it was planted on a truck on its way to Canada and the ladies headed back toward the city

"Shaw, how is he?" Joss whispered from the backseat. "He'll be better when you get back" Shaw focusing on her driving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cutler bided his time either one of the staff would realize he hadn't returned to his office or the unconscious man would wake up. He was furious that Carter had outsmarted him and that she had outside help that had access to the facility, but how? Just then Control entered the room with armed staff members "what the hell happened here and where's Carter?"

"Sorry ma'am," Cutler answered as he was being freed she had outside help Control glared at him "what?! This is an isolated government facility she was brought here for that reason what do you mean she had outside help? Not to worry ma'am we implanted a locator chip on her, "we'll be able to track her every move."

"We better Cutler or you will be very sorry now let's get back to the main building and find her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they approached the city Root took out her VHF phone "Harold where are you?

"Ms. Groves where the hell have you been?!"

"There's no time for that now this is important where you are and is John with you.'

"I'm at the safe house John's at the precinct he had a shift today." What is this about?"

"We have something to share with you and John can't know about it just yet!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. A special shout out to the guest reviewers since I can't answer you directly. I took some creative license I don't own the show the mistakes are mine.

Back to Life Chapter 6

Back in Washington, Control looked over the file that she had on Joss Carter. How does an NYPD Homicide Detective attract the attention of so many government agencies, even her military experience and background couldn't justify it; NSA, Walter Peck was brought to her on a BOLO then he disappeared; the murder investigation of Alicia Corwin falling into her lap. CIA, Mark Snow and his operative Kara Stanton who both died in an explosion where Carter just happened to be on scene. FBI, Agent Donnelly, who read her in on the agency's manhunt for the' Man in The Suit', who also ended up dead. Control didn't like it, to her there was no such thing as coincidence and too many dots connected to the Detective, and now she's disappeared from a secure government facility that had no audio or video monitoring, not easily accessible, and with assistance no less. Cutler and Tyson, those idiots, let their guards down and one woman had managed to give them the slip, even finding and removing her locator chip. Control was furious, if Carter had even a hint of knowledge about Northern Lights or Samaritan, she wanted to know. She leaned back in her chair as a wicked smile spread across her face. She buzzed her assistant.

"Allison have my driver get the car ready I'm going to New York."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Root and Shaw entered the safe house they hoped their guest would spare them a lecture from Finch... "Ms. Groves, Ms. Shaw although the machine has you carrying out missions for the relevant numbers it is vital"…Finch stopped in midsentence as Joss stepped in behind them. Harold felt like he couldn't breathe. So much had happened since that night, the team had barely recovered from the blow of losing her, when all hell broke loose. John going off the rails, leaving a wake of destruction, nearly killing himself to exact revenge on Simmons and Quinn, his desire to quit the team, Arthur Claypool's number coming up and finding out he had created Samaritan. Their run in with vigilance. Decima kidnapping and threatening Grace. He himself having been shot during that kangaroo court held by vigilance. Samaritan coming on line and ordering the team's destruction. Having to go into hiding. Coming back with new identities. He hardly had time to breath let alone grieve. It all seemed to hit him like a ton on bricks, He tried to push down the guilt he experienced because they hadn't received her number in time to stop Simmons. That night hearing the gunshots seeing her bleeding from her chest, John's anguish and tears when she died in his arms, and now here she was standing in the safe house. Harold's eyes filled with tears which he desperately tried to blink back, he stood there he had no idea what to do.

'Say something Finch please," Joss spoke quietly.

Harold moved forward and embraced her. Joss didn't know how to react to the display of emotion, she always thought Finch only tolerated her for John's sake.

"Detective, Joss I'm sorry. I believed I was protecting you by keeping you in the dark about how we obtained our information. I'm sorry for underestimating your skills as a Detective, I should have known you would keep digging till you found something I'm sorry"…

Joss put her hands on his shoulders looked him firmly in the eye , "Finch there's nothing to apologize for or feel guilty about, John warned me about going down this path wanting to know more, what it would mean, what I could lose… but I had to know."

Root interjected. "I hate to break up this touching reunion but there is much that needs to be discussed."

"How is all this possible Ms. Groves.?" He turned to face Root and Shaw.

"The machine cares about us Harold just like I told you. She needs us to trust her and I think Detective Carters being here proves her intentions towards us. She did try to contact you that night but the call was never answered."

"But Ms. Groves the machine has never spoken to me directly."

"She was willing to break her protocol to let you know there was imminent danger, like I said there's much to discuss."

"That will have to wait," as Harold took Joss's hand and lead her to his bank of computer monitors where he began to explain to her about the numbers. Joss couldn't believe what Harold had created.

"I knew you were a genius Finch but an artificial Intelligence and now there's two? It's unbelievable and impressive."

Harold patiently answered all her questions concerning the machine and Samaritan than several hours later as if reading her mind.

"Taylor is doing well we've only been able to track him visually since it's safer for him that way but he seems to be holding his own. In spite of his grief he has managed to do well in schoo,l he's even earned scholarships to several colleges and he and his father seem to be bonding nicely."

"Thank you Finch, Is it possible for me to see him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they gathered around the dining table in the safe house Root began to explain how the machine intervened to save Joss' life. How she ended up at the hospital. How the machine tactically had her moved to that facility for Joss' safety.

"Yes Harold your machine did all this. She'll be moving against Samaritan soon and again she needs us to trust her."

"I have a question," Joss intervened, what about that woman that came to see me asking questions about Alicia Corwin?"

"Well Detective you got someone's attention when you began investigating her murder. It was rumored Corwin had worked with Decima on behalf of the government, she left and went into hiding. Last time someone saw her she turned up dead."

The machine started passing on information connected to the cases you worked on, Control did some digging and found you.

"The machine says, she'll make a good asset in bringing down Samaritan." Root smiled, "how ironic."

"So that means Shaw no time for revenge, at least not yet," Root added

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the precinct Fusco was fuming. Since Riley had become his partner his caseload had doubled and he ended up doing most of the paper work. His phone rang

"What?!"

"Lionel are we having a bad day?" Shaw spoke sweetly.

"Look lady insane I don't have time to deal with you or your friends, I got a day job remember."

Where is John? Is he with you?

"I'm not his dad his supposed to be booking a suspect, why?"

I need you to come to the safe house, it will be very worth your while and it's extremely important that John not know.

"Look I told you I don't have time."

"Safe house in twenty Lionel clocks ticking." Shaw cut the call.

As Fusco scowled at the phone, John was returning to his desk and heard the end of his exchange on the phone.

"What's that all about?"

"Nothing just a lead on a case, I'll be back later. " Fusco grabbed his gun and shield from his desk.

Don't you need an assist? John asked, suspicious of Lionel's mood.

"Naw, it's just a follow-up, like I said I'll be back later."

Lionel I know when you are lying to me John thought to himself as his eyed Fusco waiting for him to clear the building.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Happy New Everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. All the holiday Fics were a great way to relax. Kudos to all the writers and looking forward to all the great story's yet to come. Thank you to all who read and reviewed especially the guest reviewers that can't be answered directly. Here's the next chapter. It's a short one had to start another chapter or else this would have been super long. I don't own POI. Please forgive any mistakes. ENJOY!

Back To Life Chapter 7

Lionel left the precinct on a tear his first thought was to let Finch and the rest of his buddies know that he did have a job with real duties and responsibilities and it was getting harder to explain his absences or when he had to disappear suddenly, not to mention the creative crime scene manipulation that he had to perform on occasion. John was glad Lionel was preoccupied it made tailing him easier. John's curiosity was peaked when they both ended up at the safe house. "Lionel just what does Finch have you working on without me?" John thought to himself, watching Fusco from his car. He waited till Fusco entered, he would give him ample time to catch him off guard, after several minutes john got out of his car to follow.

Fusco stormed into the safe house heading to the dining area where Finch and the ladies were gathered. "When are you gonna realize I do have a day job glasses? He froze in his tracks as Joss came into focus, stunned his jaw dropped. He turned wide eyed to look at Shaw who gave him a nod of yes it's true, then his eyes turned to Finch who gave him a slight smile and a nod of yes.

"Partner it's really you?" His eyebrows almost even with his hairline.

Joss smiled at him, remembering the last time he called her partner, she walked up him and placed her hand on his arm "Yes Fusco, it's me."

"But you died." he said quietly as his eyes filled with tears. "I was at the hospital when they called your time of death, I had to go to your funeral. I had to sit across from your empty desk. I...I "The weight of just how much he really missed her overwhelmed him, he began to cry. As he pulled himself together he turned to Shaw, "You weren't kidding when you said it was worth my while. I'll never underestimate you again," he chuckled.

Joss pulled him into a bear hug. Just then all eyes turned toward the door when they all heard a gasp.

John had slipped into the safe house undetected as he took in the scene he couldn't believe his eyes. He followed Fusco because he thought he was up to something but he never expected this, "Joss?" it was barely audible but he said her name. Joss pulled out of the hug with Lionel, He gave her a reassuring smile tears streaming down his face as Joss moved toward the man she fought hard to get back to.

"John" as Joss reached out to touch him, he took a step back. John couldn't believe this was real he experienced so many emotions at once he didn't know which one to process first. She had died in his arms he had been angry that she sacrificed herself to save him, she was the one the world couldn't afford to lose. For the past year he had lived in a fog of pain, he even trying to run from it. Losing her that night had let him know just how much their relationship had changed that he had fallen in love with Detective Jocelyn Carter. His heart couldn't take it if this was some dream and her being here, wasn't real, she had bled out in his arms. It had taken everything in Finch to get him to leave her that night. "John I'm really here." Joss was trying to persuade him she took another step towards him. His eyes started to brim with tears, he took a step back as he looked to Finch for reassurance.

"Mr. Reese," Finch spoke calmly, "We didn't want you to find out like this, I understand how you feel. I couldn't believe it myself but the machine…..Ms. Groves assures me it was the machine that helped bring Joss back to us, to you."

"Joss" John stepped forward to touch her. Joss took his hand and he pulled her into an embrace, the heat of his body warmed her to her very core. In John's arms she was home, the place where she belonged. The place where everything made sense she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

John lost himself in the familiar scent of jasmine. In her was the peace that he longed for since she had been gone. His Joss was back they had been given a second chance and even Samaritan would not stop them from being together.

They weren't sure how long they held each other but when they parted they were alone. Joss looked up at John her hand cupped his jaw and smiled," I missed you," the corners of his mouth turned up into the slight smile that she was all too familiar with. "By the way how the heck are you a cop?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Thank you to every one who has taken the time to read and review my stories those I can answer personally I will asap thanks for your patience. I'm really enjoying this creative journey and I hope you are to. I do not own POI but the mistakes are all mine.

Back to Life Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Control's limo pulled up outside Paul Carter's apartment. Joss's file indicated that she had a son. Control knew, if a mother suspected her child was in danger, she would move heaven and earth to keep them safe and Joss Carter was no different. Control would introduce herself to the young man and let nature take its course, when Carter found out she had made contact with him, the threat would be clear enough and if necessary then she would take further action against the boy. Paul had reluctantly agreed to this meeting, at first he said no, after a year enough was enough and their lives needed to settle down, but Controls persistence made him change his mind, he let her in and introductions where made.

"Hello Taylor, I just had to meet the son of the bravest woman I ever met. The woman who singlehandedly brought down HR."

"Gee thank you," Taylor wasn't impressed he had had his fill of local, state and federal dignitaries all who viewed him as a photo op. Didn't these people understand that his mother was dead, that he had to live his days trying to cope with the loss. Things were just starting to feel semi normal and now here was another politician or whoever wanting to shake his hand. "Ma'am my mom has been.." Taylor still had a hard time saying the words "..gone over a year why are you just getting here?"

"I'm sorry I've been out of the country and this is the first opportunity I've had to come and pay my condolences." Control smiled at Taylor while inwardly she wanted to rip the little punks head off. "Mr. Carter I know how difficult things have been for you and I would like to invite you and your father to come visit my office in Washington when you're up to it."

"Maybe when things settle and I'm out of school on vacation." Taylor was getting a bad vibe from this woman so he cut the visit short. After goodbyes were said, Control lingered on the sidewalk outside the apartment, looking up and down the block she found the closest camera and smiled directly into the lens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the safe house Joss and John were huddled in a corner of the living area quietly talking, she was telling John her experience in the facility where she was held and everything that happened with Control. "You've got good instincts Carter, I've not had the pleasure to meet this Control but from what I hear she's not to be taken lightly." John went on to tell her about how Control had deceived Arthur Claypool, a dying man and how she tortured Root.

Finch was working away at his computers when a new number came up, it was Taylor's picture that ran off the printer. Finch urgently set to work, fingers flying over the keyboard, finding surveillance video of Control's visit to Taylor. "Mr. Reese, Detective, we have a new number."

"That bitch just threatened my boy she was in the same room with him she could have hurt him. What do I do to help him?" After the trauma of losing her how was she ever going to break the news that she really was alive to her son? "Maybe it would be better for him if I just stayed dead and somehow made Control believe it." Joss looked to John and Finch for advice.

"Carter look, with the exception of Lionel everyone here is supposed to be dead. Would it be better for Taylor that you stay dead? I don't know…Would it be safer? Maybe. We talked about this before, would you be able to live the rest of your life in the dark, away from everything you've ever known. In our case with Decima and the government after us a normal life would never be possible, it's safer for everyone that we stay in the shadows." John looked at her with forlorn eyes. She reached out and caressed his face. Ever since she had known him she knew just what type of life he's had to lead. "I'm sorry John I know how hard this has. I just want this whole ordeal to be over."

"Detective, I believe I have a solution, but it involves you returning to your life."

"What are you saying Finch?"

"If you go back you would be under so much media scrutiny that control wouldn't make a move on you or Taylor at least for a while, that would buy us some time to find out exactly the information she desires from you. The only caveat would be you severing your friendship with Mr. Reese."

Root came to join the conversation. "Control and Decima want any information that pertains to the machine each for their own reasons and capturing Harold would be a bonus. She knows how we work from our run in with her while saving Arthur Claypool and now she has Joss' connection to the machine. She's still foolish enough to believe that the machine and Samaritan belong to her and her desire for access to one or both machines can work to our advantage."

"Whatever help you need from me, I still own her for ordering my execution," Shaw also came to join in.

Joss was torn how could she allow her son to be endangered, she knew how this could possibly play out with the government involved, but Decima was an unknown player to her, maybe the media would keep her family and friends safe for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Joss had made her way to one of the bedrooms of the safe house she laid down trying to rest when John came to join her. They laid down together and held each other, her back against his chest his arm around her they laid there silently.

"You've decided haven't you?" John asked.

"I have to go back for everyone's sake. I have to keep Taylor safe. I have to keep you safe, I won't lose you again. Her eyes welled with tears as she turned to him and kissed him softly.

"We won't be able to see one another Carter. I joined the task force after your death we would have to slowly develop any kind of relationship, professional or otherwise. There can be no hints of familiarity Samaritan could spot any anomalies and that would put you on Decima's radar.'

John took her face in his hands and began to kiss her. Joss pulled him in to deepen the kiss, they began to give in to everything they felt for one another when suddenly john pulled back, "what, what's wrong john?"

"Joss I want you but if we do this I'll never be able to stay away from you and I won't put you in any more danger"..

Joss closed her eyes and let out a sigh she knew what John was saying was true once they gave in to what they were feeling for each other there was no way she would stay away from him. He pulled the bullet from his pocket and offered it to her. Joss eyes were wide with surprise as she reached out to take it "Where did you find this?"

"It was on your tombstone. I found it when I finally worked up the nerve to say goodbye."

"Oh my God how did it? Who put it there"

"If you didn't leave it who did?" They both stared at the bullet contemplating the mystery, as He pulled her into a hug that seemed to engulf her and they stayed that way just taking each other in.

XXXXXXXXX

Finch, Root and Shaw, watched the news conference at the safe house the triumphant return of a hero. The official story was Joss had enter witness protection till the danger from HR had passed. Fusco and Reese as members of the homicide task force were able to attend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a warehouse outside the city, Greer sat watching the news conference about the miraculous return of the hero detective that brought down HR.

Martine walked up behind him." is this something we need to be concerned about?"

"Samaritan has not been able to track her movements for over a year, I suspect Harold Finch and his little machine may be involved in this, our dear Samaritan shall monitor the Detective and see where her relationships lead."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone sorry it's taken so long to update real life tends to get in the way of writing sometimes. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story the response is overwhelming. I hope to get a chance to PM everyone I can soon and to the guest I can't respond to a big THANK YOU. This is a chapter of fluff and I've taken some liberties. Hope you enjoy!

Back To Life Chapter 9

Joss was having the time of her life. She was going to miss this, being out on the streets chasing down perps. She was going to take full advantage knowing this would probably be the last time before she stepped into her promotion to Captain. They were in hot pursuit down an alleyway. John, Joss with Fusco pulling up the rear. The foot chase was fast and furious. John in front benefitting from his long legs, but Joss was holding her own, they had gotten a call about a robbery, gone wrong where the store manager was shot and killed, involving a couple of suspected gang members of an up and comer in the crime world, headed by someone named Dominic. As soon as they pulled up the gang members scattered. NYPD! Drop your weapons! John had managed to bring down one of the suspects as Carter continued her pursuit of the other. John had just enough time to handcuff his man when he noticed Joss continued the chase, "Carter Wait!" he yelled after her, as she disappeared around the corner. Fusco had finally caught up.

"Stay with this one I'm going after Carter."

"Gladly." Fusco huffed. When John made it around the corner Joss was engaged in hand to hand with the suspect. The young man swung and knocked her to the ground, he was about to hit her with his gun when Joss sprang into action with a hard kick to the groin, followed by the suspect howling in pain as he fell to the ground she jumped to her feet rolled him over and planted her knee firmly in his back.

"You should've made me run" she hissed gasping for air handcuffing him. John stopped and just watched, amazed by Joss, she was truly in her element. She looked up and saw him watching her with that familiar smirk. "Thanks for the assist," she said sarcastically.

"I knew you had this," he raised his eyebrows at her, amusement in his voice. She looked up at him shook her head and smiled. She read the suspect his rights and they headed back towards Fusco. Lionel looked at them as they came around the corner, you'd have to be blind, deaf and unconscious not to know these two had something going on. How long would it be before Samaritan or Control were pointed in their direction.

"You two need to cool it," Fusco groused at them and walked away. They both stared after him wide eyed not knowing what he was talking about. As they wrapped up their investigation they made their way back to their cruisers and parted ways. "Good work Riley,"

"You too Carter thanks for the backup."

As Joss got behind the wheel of her cruiser she breathed a sigh of relief another interaction with Riley without any unusual incidents, she hoped the plan was working that their work relationship would evolve naturally without raising any red flags with Samaritan.

* * *

><p>"How are they doing? Well there's an office pool, folks are wagering on when and where their gonna do it. Fusco reported as he met with Finch and Shaw in a camera dead zone to discuss how the detectives were adjusting.<p>

"I want a piece of that." Shaw deadpanned and Finch looked at her with great displeasure. "I'm quite sure our friends are capable of exercising self-control, besides Detective just how do you suggest we broach the subject with John, you need to stop being attracted to Captain Carter, how do you think he'll react?"

"Yeah Lionel how do you think he'll react short of putting you in the hospital." Shaw snarked.

"They'll both bend over backwards denying it any way. Look glasses all I know is that they have this weird sexual tension thing going on and everyone they come into contact with can pick up on it."

Finch knew Fusco was right he had been together with them a couple times and the air that surrounded them had a charge to it. How is it they couldn't get what everyone else could clearly see was beyond him.

"Plus you're not around it all that all day long, I'm kinda pissed I don't have a girlfriend right now.

Shaw and Finch both cringed at Fusco. "As much as we want to hear about your sex life or lack of Detective, how is the Captain adjusting to her new position? Finch asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"She seems to be doing fine. Why can't I just point that camera doll in the direction of her office so you can just spy on her whenever you want and we won't have to meet like this?

"Oh Lionel then we won't get to see your pretty face," Shaw smiled...

"Funny"

Even Finch as amused by the exchange.

* * *

><p>So close yet so far Joss sat in her office as newly appointed captain of the 8th. She thought she could do this, work with John and pretend not to know him but every time they were close together her desire to be with him grew. She stared out at John admiring his handsome features.<p>

"Personally I don't know what you see in him." Shaw came into Carters office sat down and put her feet up on the desk. Joss shifted her focus on her "what do you want Shaw, and what the hell are you eating?" Shaw smiled at her chewing on some red vines licorice.

"Really, tall dark and broody is kind of hard to deal with but I guess to each his own." Shaw stuffed more candy in her mouth.

"Should you even be here let alone be speaking so freely?"

"Relax there are certain things Harold made clear that shouldn't be mentioned. It's all good. If you need to talk about exposing some things why don't you go have a private discussion with your coworker over there?" Shaw motioned towards John and with that she left.

* * *

><p>In an empty school building a young man approaches a larger man sitting behind one of the desk. "Mini that cop that took down HR about a year ago she brought in two of our boys and she was with that cop Riley."<p>

Mini turns towards the young man named Link.

"How is it that Riley always turns up in my business? Too bad for her the company she keeps, it's all good when the time is right we'll take care of them both."


End file.
